Moonlight Garden
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Ini adalah gunung misterius. Yang sama sekali tidak terjamah oleh kaki manusia. Tempat dimana mahkluk gaib yang melindungi gunung kadang-kadang menampakkan dirinya. Tempat yang di sebut Taman Cahaya Bulan. Di dalam taman ini, mahkluk gaib pelindung gunung Jiri telah tinggal selama seribu tahun. Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin. YAOI


**Moonlight Garden**

**...**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**==o0o=**

**Gu Family Book remake version**

**.**

**YOAI**

**.**

**Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Latar : Jaman Kerajaan Joseon**

_Ini adalah gunung misterius. _

_Yang sama sekali tidak terjamah oleh kaki manusia._

_Tempat dimana mahkluk gaib yang melindungi gunung kadang-kadang menampakkan dirinya._

_Tempat yang di sebut Taman Cahaya Bulan. Di dalam taman ini, mahkluk gaib pelindung gunung Jiri telah tinggal selama seribu tahun._

_**Aaak~ Aaak~**_

Itu adalah suara hewan-hewan penghuni malam. _Kekehan _gagak hitam yang kian tertawa pongah saat mangsanya mulai nampak sekarat di bawah sana. Sayap nya mengepak semakin cepat, dan dengan sigap unggas pemangsa itu menyambar makan malamnya.

Gagak lainnya ikut berhamburan. Terbang menelusuri hutan dan gunung-gunung yang menjulang di sebalah sana.

Disinilah..

Gagak-gagak itu mulai melewati tempat di kaki gunung yang indah.

_Taman Cahaya bulan_.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyuuuuun!" Suara tersebut terus menggema, semakin lama kian mengeras bersamaan dengan nampaknya sesosok pria tambun yang muncul dari kegelapan malam.

Shin Dong Hee. Pria tambaun yang berpakaian Biksu tersebut terlihat mendengus tak senang saat nama sahabat yang sudah berkali-kali di teriakkannya tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyahut.

Dengan kesal Biksu Shin menghentakkan kakinya dan mulai melangkah cepat sambil meneriakkan nama yang sama. Namun baru beberapa langkah Ia terhentak saat menyadari sesuatu berkelebat cepat di hadapannya dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Tidak, mungkin... dia...," Gumam Biksu Shin terlihat khawatir. Dengan cepat ia memutar arah dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

.

**=00o00=**

.

_**Sraakk**_

Itu suara ranting pohon yang hancur terinjak. Sesosok pria tinggi dengan pakaian putih birunya melewati hutan dengan sangat cepat. Ia melompat dengan begitu tinggi dan juga ringan, seakan gravitasi bumi tidak lagi berarti lagi untuknya.

Gerakannya benar-benar begitu cepat dan mudah, ia melompat lagi dan lagi bahkan melewati tinggi pohon raksasa yang ada di hutan.

Dia menghentikkan gerakannya, dan berdiri tegap tepat diatas pohon terbesar yang ada di tempat itu.

Dialah Cho Kyuhyun.

Mahkluk gaib pelindung Gunung Jiri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah genderung meriah gendang yang ditabuh mengalihkan perhatiannya, terlihat banyak cahaya terang dan keramaian di tengah perkotaan. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum senang, Cho Kyuhyun kembali melompat dan meninggalkan puncak pohon tersebut untuk menghampiri tempat di mana suara itu berasal.

.

..

...

_**Bang! Bang!**_

Wanita cantik itu mulai menari lagi. Menabuh ke lima gendang dengan kedua tangan dan juga tariannya yang gemulai. Beberapa tamu bertepuk tangan dengan riuh, tertawa senang sambil melempar candaan pada tamu lainnya di tengah-tengah pesta.

Kedua tangan si penari tersebut begitu lihai, tubuhnya terus berputar dan meliuk untuk menabuh ke-5 gendang yang di susun rapi mengelilingi dirinya.

Di tengah perjalannya Cho Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum senang karena suara-suara gaduh tersebut terdengar semakin keras, dengan semangat ia menambah kecepatan larinya karena tempat tujuannya sudah semakin dekat.

Namun sebuah pemandangan tak biasa membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, tepat sebelum ia sampai pada gerbang perkotaan seorang _Hwarang_ datang dengan menarik kerbau di tangannya dan membawa tiga orang tahanan di dalam sangkar kayu besar.

_Hwarang _tersebut menghentikan laju kerbaunya dan mulai membuka kerangkeng kayu yang berisi ketiga tahanan tersebut. Dengan kasar pengawal kelas rendahan itu menarik keluar ketiga pemuda yang ada di dalam sana.

"Cepat turun!" Titah _Hwarang_ itu dengan kasar. Ketiga pemuda di dalamnya hanya diam membisu dan enggan untuk menurut.

"Cepat turun aku bilang! Kalian ini hanya anak dari seorang pengkhianat, jangan bertingkah seperti bangsawan terhormat di depanku!" _Hwarang_ itu terlihat menggeram marah, Ia menarik pedangnya dan _menodongkannya_ pada pemuda tertua yang ada di dalam kerangkeng tersebut.

"Turun! Atau ku penggal kepala mu di tempat ini!" Ancam _Hwarang_ tersebut dengan bengis. Lee Youngwoon, pemuda tertua yang ada disana menggeram marah. Tubuhnya bergerak hendak melawan namun pemuda lain disisinya menahan tangannya.

"Sudahlah _Hyung-nim_." Gumam pemuda itu. tetap dengan sikap bangsawannya pemuda itu menuruni kerangkeng kayu yang seharian ini telah mengurung mereka bertiga, namun tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur saat dengan tiba-tiba _Hwarang_ tersebut menariknya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sungmin-_ah_!"

"Tuan Muda!"

Dua orang lainnya ikut menyusul turun dan menolong Lee Sungmin yang kesakitan. Dari balik pohon Cho Kyuhyun yang masih memperhatikanpun ikut terhentak, hampir saja tubuhnya bergerak maju untuk menolong, namun semua itu kembali tertahan. Ia melampiaskan nya dengan mencengkram sebuah tangkai pohon sampai hancur.

"Tuan muda.." Seru sang pelayan sambil menepuk pakaian Sungmin yang kotor.

"Sungmin-_ah_, kau tak apa?" Tanya Youngwon yang mencemaskan adiknya. Sungmin hanya diam membisu dan menerima pertolongan kedua pemuda di depannya, namun begitu tangannya bergetar saat ia menatap penuh dendam pada _Hwarang_ di hadapannya.

"Kau! Dasar pengawal rendahan, beraninya kau melukai adikku!" Teriak Youngwoon marah, ia beringsut maju kemudian mencengkram leher si pengawal rendahan tersebut.

"Sudahlah _Hyung-nim_.." Bisik Sungmin lemah, tubuhnya begitu lelah juga lemas karena seharian ia tak di beri makanan apapun.

Diluar dugaan, alih-alih menciut takut Hwarang itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penderitaan Sungmin dan juga kakaknya.

"Ahahahaha, _aigoo.._ sampai kapan kalian akan bangun dari mimpi? Saat ini bahkan kasta kalian lebih rendah dari ku. Dan kau.." _Hwarang_ itu melepaskan cengkraman Young Woon lalu menghajar wajah Putra sulung Perdana mentri Lee itu bertubi-tubi.

"Jangan pernah lagi kau bertingkah sombong di hadapanku. Kau, sampah!"

"_Hyung-nim_!"

"Tuan Muda!" Sungmin dan pelayannya bergegas menghampiri Young Woon yang tersungkur di tanah. Sementara itu si _Hwarang_ yang memukulinya menyuruh dua _Hwarang_ lain yang berjaga di depan gerbang untuk memanggil kepala _Gisaeng_ ke tempat ini.

"Dasar brengsek.." Gumam pelayan itu marah, melukai harga diri Tuan nya sama dengan melukai dirinya. Ia sudah mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya pada keluarga Lee. Dan ia tidak bisa menerima semua penghinaan ini.

"Hey, prajurit rendahan! Tidak bisakah kau sedikit berperasaan. Siapa yang sudah mengurus mu selama ini jika bukan Tuan Lee?!"

_Hwarang_ itu hanya berdecih lalu meninggalkan ketiganya. "Tugasku sudah selesai." Katanya pada pelayan yang sudah datang kesana. Ia lalu kembali menarik kerbaunya untuk kembali ke kerajaan.

Sungmin yang tersadar jika mereka sudah ditinggalkan mulai menoleh kesekitarnya. Ia hanya menatap bingung saat seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

"Tempat, apa.. ini?" Tanya Sungmin pada pelayan tersebut.

"Tempat apa? Apa kau tidak tahu apa itu _Chunhwagwan_?" Pelayan itu balik bertanya.

"_Chunhwagwan_?! Bukankah ini tempat para _Gisaeng_?!" Tanya pelayan keluarga Lee dengan kaget.

_= Chunhwagwan : Rumah Gisaeng (pelacur)=_

Sungmin yang nampaknya juga mengetahui tempat macam apa itu mulai menggeram marah.

"Apa...maksud kalian?" Gumam Sungmin nyaris berbisik. Kedua tangannya lagi-lagi bergetar menahan amarah. "Untuk apa kalian membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?!"

"Untuk apa? Kau bertanya untuk apa? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau sudah di jual sebagai _Gisaeng_ istana?"

"A...a-apa..?" Tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Young Woon yang juga mendengarnya bergegas bangun dan mencekik pelayan wanita tersebut.

"OMONG KOSONG APA YANG SEDANG KAU BICARAKAN HAH?! ADIKKU INI LAKI-LAKI APA KAU BUTA?!" Young Woon mencekik pelayan wanita tersebut hingga jatuh, beberapa pengawal dan pelayan yang berada di sana berusaha menenangkan putra sulung keluarga Lee tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?! ohok—kau harusnya menyalahkan Ayahmu yang pengkhianat itu!"

"Wanita brengsek!" Young Woon berteriak lagi, kali ini dia siap untuk menghajar pelayan wanita tersebut namun lagi-lagi Sungmin berhasil menahannya.

"_Hyung-nim_! Sudahlah hentikan!" Teriaknya sambil mendorong tubuh kakaknya. Setelah wanita itu terbebas Sungmin kembali menatap wanita itu dengan tajam.

"Kau... apa maksudmu aku akan di jadikan seorang _Gisaeng_ lelaki? Apa semua ini lelucon?" Tanya Sungmin berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Hah, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana pikiran kepala polisi Heo. Apa yang ada di pikirannya selalu menyesatkan semua orang, jangan kan dirimu aku saja heran bagaimana pria seperti mu bisa di jadikan Gisaeng. Kau seharusnya dijual menjadi budak, hanya karena wajahmu sedikit manis dia tertarik untuk menidurimu. Padahal masih banyak wanita-wanita cantik di luar sana, apa untungnya meniduri pria banci yang lemah sepertimu—"

"TUTUP MULUTMU BRENGSEK!" Belum sempat pelayan _Chunhwagwan _itu menyelesaikan ucapannya Sungmin yang sudah benar-benar marah mendorong wanita itu kedinding dan mencekiknya.

"K—ahhkk au... lepp–assh" Jerit wanita itu memberontak. Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sinis, ia semakin kuat mencekik wanita itu hingga ia nyaris saja kehilangan nyawanya jika saja tidak ada beberapa pengawal yang menghentikkannya.

"Budak tidak tahu sopan santun! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Teriak salah satu Hwarang _Chunhwagwan_ yang marah. Menanggapi itu lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Walau wajahku seperti ini, aku masih bisa membunuh seratus orang dalam waktu lima menit jika dengan pedang. Untuk seorang wanita lemah seperti mu hanya cukup tangan kosong dan kau akan mati." Ujar Sungmin sambil mendecih. Wanita pelayan yang melihat tatapan tajam dari Sungmin semakin menkerut takut dan bersembunyi di balik _Hwarang _di depannya.

Dalam situasi yang semakin tegang tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah suasana. Orang itu adalah Kepala _Gisaeng Chunhwagwan_, Chun Soo Ryun.

"Astaga, Kepala _Gisaeng_.." Ucap pelayan wanita lainnya dengan panik, ia membungkuk pada atasannya sejenak kemudian kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Hey, aku sedang sangat sibuk saat ini. Sedang ada pesta para pejabat dan kau dengan beraninya menahanku di tempat ini, jadi lebih baik sekarang kau masuk selagi aku masih memintanya baik-baik." Ujar pelayan itu sambil menarik tangan Sungmin tak sabaran. Sedang Sungmin yang tak sudi segera menampik tangan wanita tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau masuk! Lebih baik kalian bunuh saja aku daripada harus hidup dengan hina seperti itu!" Ucap Sungmin tegas. Young Woon dan Ryeowook; pelayan Sungmin, ikut membantu melepaskan cengkraman wanita itu dari Sungmin.

"Jadi, keributan seperti ini yang sejak tadi terjadi?" Tanya Kepala _Gisaeng_ Chun tegas. Si pelayan yang sejak tadi membujuk Sungmin mulai membungkuk panik.

"_Jeo__—jeosonghamnida_ Nyonya, aku sudah berusaha mengurusnya sejak tadi." Ujar si pelayan itu takut-takut. Kepala _Gisaeng_ Chun yang mengerti mulai memberi isyarat pada pengawalnya untuk keluar.

"Anak siapa mereka?" Tanya Nyonya Chun setelah para pengawal tersebut sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Anak Perdana Mentri Lee, yang baru-baru ini di eksekusi karena pengkhianatan Nyonya." Ujar pelayan itu menjelaskan.

"Lalu, apa dia yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Nyonya Chun lagi. Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk.

"Ye. Nyonya."

"Jadi, mereka ini anak-anak pengkhianat negara bukan?" Ujar Kepala Gisaeng Chun dengan angkuh. Sungmin yang geram mendengarkan mulai mengepalkan tangan dengan marah.

"Tolong jaga mulut anda." Ucap Sungmin tegas. "Ayah kami telah di fitnah dan di jebak! Beliau tidak mungkin melakukan pengkhianatan."

"Itu bukan urusanku." Sahut Kepela _Gisaeng_ itu dingin.

"Yang aku tahu kau sudah di jual sebagai Gisaeng istana,mulai saat ini kau harus mengikuti aturan sebagai _Gisaeng._"

"Tidak akan."

"Terserah, kau tidak punya pilihan!"

Sungmin berdecih pelan. "Tidak peduli bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan masuk! Aku tidak akan menjadi _Gisaeng_ rendahan."

"Gisaeng rendahan? Begitu rupanya.." Nyonya Chun menggeram marah untuk sejenak, kemudian tak lama kembali menatap angkuh.

"Jang so!" Panggil Nyonya Chun pada pelayannya.

"Ye, Nyonya."

"Telanjangi dia!"

Mendengar itu, tak hanya Sungmin namun Young Woon, Ryeowook, dan Cho Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan jauh disana pun terkesiap kaget saat para pengawal Gisaeng Chun mulai mengelili Sungmin dan tanpa ragu merobek pakaian Sungmin hingga hanya sehelai celana pendek yang tersisa.

"Tuan muda!" Seru Ryeowook yang tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan Tuan Muda-ku!" Teriaknya sambil terus memberontak dari cekalan para pengawal yang menahan tubuhnya.

Tubuh Sungmin mulai gemetar menahan tangis dan amarah. Bagaimana pun ia adalah anak kesayangan di keluarganya, anak lelaki yang terbiasa di manja dan di hormati orang-orang. Sampai matipun ia tidak akan bisa menerima penghinaan seperti ini.

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar Sungmin berusaha menutupi tubuhnya. Rasanya, ia benar-benar ingin menangis. Pandangannya mulai tertuju pada Young Woon yang tengah menatap Sungmin dengan pedih, kakaknya itu pasti sedang merasa bersalah sekarang.

_Tidak..., dia tidak boleh menangis!_

Satu tangan Sungmin mulai turun dan mencengkram pakaian dalamnya dengan kuat, berusaha menahan airmata dan amarah yang semakin meluap. Walau dengan kedua tangan yang gemetar, Sungmin tetap menunjukkan wajah dingin khas bangsawan miliknya.

"Ikat dia." Titah Kepala _Gisaeng_ Chun.

Para pengawal mulai menyeret Sungmin dan mengikat tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon. Dengan angkuh Nyonya Chun menatap Sungmin dan mulai kembali memerintah.

"Biarkan dia di tempat ini hingga aku sendiri yang melepasnya, jangan ada seorang pun yang berani memberikan makanan atau minuman tanpa perintah yang jelas dari ku. Kemudian bawa dua orang lainnya dan kurung mereka di tempat penyimpanan barang." Kepala _Gisaeng_ Chun menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan shock dan benci. Tanpa mengatakan apapun kepala _gisaeng_ tersebut membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sungmin-_ah_! Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tuan muda! Kalian tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti itu! lepaskan kami!"

Sungmin hanya menatap kakak dan pelayannya dengan sedih, ia lalu menatap pelayan Jang So yang tengah membereskan pakaiannya yang berserakan di tanah.

"Kau.. ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa aku diikat?" Tanya Sungmin tak terima.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kenapa? Apa kau tahu kau sedang diikat di pohon apa? Itu adalah pohon 'Aib' pemuda dari keluarga bangsawan yang keras kepala seperti mu akan di jinakkan oleh pohon 'Aib' ini. Lepaskan harga dirimu sebagai bangsawan, tinggalkan saja semua harga dirimu pada pada pohon itu . saat pagi tiba, mintalah belas kasihan pada Kepala _Giaseng_ . Mintalah maaf, atau kau akan menderita hal yang lebih buruk lagi." Ujar pelayan itu sebelum bergegas masuk ke dalam tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan hal seperti ini pada manusia?! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!"

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun mengamati semua kejadian tadi dengan sekasama. Hatinya merasa tersentuh hingga titik-titik cahaya biru terang melayang-layang di sekitarnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Dong Hee untuk tidak ikut campur urusan manusia. Aku tidak bisa." Monolognya sambil menggeleng. Baru saja ia berbalik dan beranjak pergi namun sebuah lirihan menahan langkah kakinya.

"Tolong... tolong aku." Lirih Sungmin yang sudah benar-benar lemas. Airmatanya mulai meluncur satu persatu sebelum ia terisak dengan tertahan.

"Semua ini karena kau, Heo Gwang Jo. Bajingan sialan, dengan keji nya kau memfitnah dan membunuh sahabat mu sendiri." Sungmin terisak semakin keras walau ia terus berusaha menahannya sampai ia terbatuk.

"Keparat kau Heo Gwang Jo! Keparat!"

"Hiks... aku.. aku.. ARRGGHT!"

Cho Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat jeritan memilukan itu mulai terdengar, isak dan tangisannya seperti menyayat hati. Ia terluka, entah mengapa Cho Kyuhyun ikut terluka.

.

..

...

...

Sehari sudah berlalu, tinggal menunggu beberapa jam hingga besok datang maka itu akan menjadi hari ketiga Sungmin terikat di pohon itu. pemuda itu sudah benar-benar kepayahan dan tidak berdaya, sudah terhitung hari ke-3 tak ada sedikitpun makanan yang masuk ke dalam perut Sungmin.

Sementara jauh disana Cho Kyuhyun yang juga belum pergi masih menimbang-nimbang dan mengamati Sungmin dari kejauhan. Dengan pendengarannya yang peka juga tatapannya yang setajam elang, Kyuhyun dapat mendengar atau pun melihat sesuatu meskipun dalam jarak satu kilometer.

_**Hahh.. hahh...**_

Kyuhyun menoleh tiba-tiba saat mendengar hembusan napas Sungmin mulai tak teratur, bergegas ia bergerak untuk menolong pemuda tersebut namun seseorang menghentikannya.

"Jika aku tahu kau ada disini, aku tak akan menjelajahi seluruh hutan." Gerutu Biksu Shin, pria yang baru saja menghentikan Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan, jangan ikut campur lagi. Biarkan manusia yang menyelesaikannya." Ujar Biksu Shin yang seolah tahu kemana arah pemikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Tapi ini terlalu kejam, dan dia masih sangat muda. Dia sudah diikat di tempat itu selama dua hari." Ujar Kyuhyun mengelak.

"Ya, dia masih muda. Dan benar, ini kejam. Tapi semua ini takdirnya, kau seharusnya tidak ikut campur." Tolak Dong Hee tegas. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas, lalu tanpa aba-aba dia mulai terbang menghampiri Sungmin, namun dengan sigap Dong Hee melemparkan tasbih nya hingga mengikat kuat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Gelang itu bersinar hingga Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Ah, sial." Desis Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari tanah. Ia menghela napas lalu menatap Dong Hee tajam.

"Kau mulai lagi.." Desah Kyuhyun kesal. Dong Hee Hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan ikut campur, apa kau lupa janji yang sudah kau ucapkan padaku?" Tanya Dong Hee sukses membuat Kyuhyun bungkam.

Lama mereka terdiam. Hingga Kyuhyun yang yang sejak tadi menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon mulai bangkit.

"Maaf Dong Hee, tapi aku tidak bisa." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan gelang di tangannya dan mulai berlari ketempat di mana Sungmin diikat.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Ya!"

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan semua teriakan itu, ia bergegas lari menghampiri Sungmin yang ternyata sudah pingsan disana.

Setelah pria itu tepat berdiri di hadapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil bola mata nya terus bergerak mengamati wajah manis pemuda di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah butiran cahaya biru kembali muncul dan melayang-layang di sekitar mereka berdua, Kyuhyun mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk membelai wajah Sungmin. Lalu dengan magis nya tali yang mengikat kuat tubuh Sungmin terlepas begitu saja hingga Sungmin yang pingsan pun jatuh tak berdaya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Lama mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu, sesaat waktu terasa seperti berhenti berputar. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga kini mereka berpelukan di temani oleh kehangatan cahaya biru yang masih terus melayang-layang disekitar mereka.

"Kau, siapa dirimu sebenarnya...?" Gumam Kyuhyun sebelum tubuh keduanya lenyap begitu saja bersama cahaya biru yang menemani mereka.

.

.

"Apa ini..? Cho Kyuhyun, akan ada bahaya yang menimpamu."

.

..

...

...

Di suatu tempat mereka muncul begitu saja. Di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang indah, juga pohon persik yang di timpa sinar bulan sabit. Mereka berdua disana. dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Lee Sungmin. Juga masih dengan...

Cahaya biru yang menemani mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued...**_

**=oo00oo=**

Hanya mengambil kisah cinta dari Gu Wol Ryeong dan Yoon Seo Hwa, untuk kisah cho kang chi dan Dam Yeo Wool (koreksi kalau salah) saya Cuma akan ambil sedikit aja, ini chapternya gak akan panjang2. Entah 3-4 chapter. Yang pernah nonton drakor Gu family book pasti tahu di mana perbedaannya.

Terima kasih.


End file.
